Heroic
by KimiNinja03
Summary: (Human AU One-shot) Leonardo knows something's wrong when Michelangelo isn't home like he's supposed to be. Leo's responsible for them now and he'd do anything for his brothers, laws be damned. Though, his brothers will never let it go when he breaks one. (Based off scene from Big Hero 6) Dedicated to Darkcrowprincess! Cover image is not mine..and warning for mild language.
**Hey guys! Had a little extra time tonight and wrote this one-shot for Darkcrowprincess because the idea intrigued me! It's based off a scene from "Big Hero 6", any that has seen it knows what I'm talking about though I did change it up a little to make it my own style!**

 **If you want me to write a one-shot, send me a message or leave the idea in a review! :D I don't mind! But I can't promise when I'll write them or if I can, but I should let you know! :) Thanks!**

 **HAPPY READING!**

* * *

Leonardo felt it as soon as he walked into the apartment that he and his brothers shared together ever since their Father, Hamato Yoshi, died a year and a half ago from a brain tumor. Leonardo had been very overbearing and protective of his brothers since then because even though he just turned 19 and was taking classes in college, he could still be seen as unfit to raise his younger brothers, who were still younger than 18. Well Raphael would be _turning_ 18 in March, but he was still 17 and there was still time for him to be seen unfit to be a guardian to Raph as well.

So he felt very paranoid that everything he did was wrong or would go wrong somehow. He had to be the best he could for his brothers, because they only had each other now. They had no other blood relations, but they still counted April, Casey, and their other close knit friends as family but _still_...

Leonardo was having that _feeling_...and he knew he had to hurry. He knew where his younger two brothers were...Raph _should_ be in after school detention with Casey for fighting with Xever and Hun... _again_. And Donatello should be tutoring April for Chemistry after school in the library. Leo, himself, just got home from gathering a few much needed groceries when he felt that misplaced feeling.

Michelangelo was _supposed_ to be home already. All his brothers had their own keys and Mikey had to take the bus this time because Leo needed to pick up a few things after his class. He knew Mikey hated to be crowded on the bus and Chris Bradford rode that bus, the one person that _never_ stopped picking on Mikey despite how many threats Raph made towards him. He wouldn't have tried to walk home, would he?

Quickly dialing his baby brother's phone, Leo tapped his fingers on the island table in their kitchen anxiously. Mikey had a tendency to walk around and browse stores when he walked home, which is why his brothers prohibited him walking to school at all without someone else. It was why they prohibited him from not riding without one of them. Donnie and Raph shared a car, a very old used one that Leo scrapped money up for over a couple of years from his part time job helping Mr. Murakami with his noodle shop. Leo had inherited their Father's car before he died and Leo wasn't ashamed to use what money he had left of his savings for his brothers because he felt better knowing they had a car too. Their Father left them money, which was just enough to help get Leo through the rest of his education and maybe start Raph's too.

Leo frowned when Mikey's message machine picked up; a bad sign. Leo scowled and somehow knew exactly where Mikey would be. Mikey also had a tendency to walk by the Petco store every chance he got because their apartment complex didn't allow animals. Grabbing his keys harder than necessary, Leo ran right out of their apartment, only barely remembering that there were stairs before he practically glided down them and across the parking lot to his car.

Nearly running two stop lights Leo never slowed his speed as he made his way to Petco, mentally praying that Michelangelo was alright. If he was, Leo was going to give him a scolding so bad that he'd think many times before attempting to walk home alone again let alone go into a store without one of them.

As soon as he arrived at Petco he searched for Mikey but didn't see him anywhere so he parked his car and got out, hardly remembering to lock the car doors but did remember to grab his keys and phone. He dialed Mikey's number again and began to walk inside, frowning heavily when he didn't see his baby brother anywhere and his message machine picked up again. Leo rushed back outside and checked around the sides of the building before he froze where he stood.

Mikey was there, but he was in the middle of three larger looking men with black gratified jackets. It was clear to Leo now that they were members of the Purple Dragon gang. Mikey hardly looked that scared, probably because he was very fast on his feet coupled with the years of ninjitsu thrust upon them over the years by their Father...but _still_.

Leo ground his teeth together. He couldn't fight the Purple Dragons out in the open; he could get into trouble that way. Leo sighed and began to walk towards the group. He didn't care...they weren't touching his brother, "Oi! What do you think you're doing?!"

Mikey's round baby blue eyes peeked around one of the Dragons' shoulders and he beamed, " _Leo!_ "

The men were distracted enough that Leo was able to punch one of them in the face before kicking the other, making room to grab Mikey's wrist and pulling him away in a dead run back to the parking lot. Mikey squeaked at the sudden pull and they both heard the Purple Dragons yelling in anger. Leo cursed in his head as they began to pursue them. They ran fast, but the men were not letting up easily in their angered pursuit.

Mikey gasped when one of the men grabbed his shoulder and yanked hard, resulting in him being thrust onto the ground. Leo stopped abruptly and growled low in his throat, a noise that should have surprised him and certainly surprised everyone else. Without a single warning the three men were upon Leo. Mikey's eyes widened, "LEO!"

Mikey hasn't learned ninjitsu as long as Leo has...he's only _14_ but he knows some moves and his brothers have all been learning from Leo too. Mikey frowned and moved his legs, tripping one of the men and clasped his hands together into one fist, hitting the man on the back of his neck to stun him for a few minutes. By the time he looked up Leo had subdued one on the ground with his foot and the other was struggling against him in his arms. Mikey's eyes widened in admiration.

But Leo, Mikey, and the last Dragon froze, however, when a police vehicle turned into the parking lot and turned on the sirens. Leo cringed, his ocean blue eyes wide in horror. This is exactly what should _not_ have happened! Mikey gulped as the officer got out of his car along side his partner and yelled at them to stop.

"Hands on your head, all of you!" He shouted and Mikey was quick to comply. Leo scowled and did the same while the Purple Dragon sighed in defeat upon realizing the situation and followed suit. The officers quickly handcuffed them and led them all to the vehicle and Mikey shifted his gaze nervously to Leo. Oh he was going to be in _so_ much trouble.

* * *

Leo glared at Mikey from where they were in the same holding cell. He was leaning against the bars with his arms crossed over his chest while Mikey slumped over himself on the bench, twiddling his thumbs and avoiding Leo's eyes. The air was heavy with tension and Leo just kept glaring at Mikey in a scolding irritated fashion.

After another minute Mikey couldn't handle his brother being mad at him anymore and blurted, "I'm sorry Leo!"

Keeping his stern glare Leo said nothing and Mikey continued, "I'm _so_ sorry I didn't listen to you! I should have just taken the bus! Man, why am I so _stupid_?!"

Leo's gaze softened a little but he kept his arms crossed. Mikey needed to know the severity of his actions. He needed to understand why Leo was so worried. How close he probably was at being taken away from them. All it takes is for someone to see that Leo can't take _care_ of his brothers, "Mikey, you're not stupid...but you are right. You should have listened to me."

Mikey's eyes filled with tears, just like they did when he knew his brothers were disappointed in him or mad at him. He hated letting them down and he knew he let his big brother down big time, "I'm sorry, Leo. I won't do it again. I won't walk home alone again."

"You could have been very hurt, Mikey," Leo sighed as he rubbed at his face, "And you know it's not good that the police questioned us...you understand that this doesn't look good on me or _you_ for that matter?"

Mikey lowered his head, "Y-Yeah, I know now...sorry Leo. I wasn't thinking it through," He perked slightly, his eyes sparkling, "But the police know that you were just protecting me now! It's going to be okay!"

Leo felt his heart swell at Mikey's innocent cheerful way of thinking and he crossed the cell in just two strides to be in front of his brother. Mikey wiped at his eyes and smiled up at his brother, "You're right, Mikey. It's going to be okay."

"Yeah! And you were totally awesome, bro! You were like a...a _hero_! Like superman!" He gushed and Leo rolled his eyes to hide the tiny blush that covered his cheeks. He ruffled Mikey's blonde hair and smiled fondly when he pushed at Leo's hands with a pout on his face.

Suddenly an officer came to the cell with a phone in his hand, "Leonardo, you are allowed to call someone to get you and Michelangelo."

Leo suddenly realized that the only adult he really trusted was Mr. Murakami and the blind shop owner was working and did not have a phone. That meant there were only two people he could call to get Murakami to sign them out and he was _mortified_ to even think about it. Sighing in defeat Leo grabbed the phone and dialed the number while Mikey blinked at him.

"Um Leo? Who are you going to call?"

"Raph," Leo replied with blushing cheeks, "And he's _never_ going to let me live it down that I was arrested."

And suddenly Mikey was laughing joyfully like he hadn't laughed in a long time and Leo thought that going through all of this and the sure long-term antics of Raphael were pretty worth it now.

* * *

When Raphael arrived with Donatello in tow, Leonardo wanted to die on the spot. His brainy brother was so full of disbelief that it would last a lifetime while Michelangelo couldn't stop blabbing to them both about what happened. Raphael had not stopped laughing since. Mr. Murakami and stayed behind after signing them out to talk to the police a bit more, telling the boys to go ahead and get Leonardo's car from Petco.

"Ya gotta be shittin' me, Fearless!" Raph bellowed on their way out to Raph and Don's car, "Ya always so perfect and shit but ya get arrested! Haha and ya get Mikey arrested on top of that!"

"He didn't get me arrested," Mikey blushed as he looked guilty and Leo rolled his eyes at Raph, trying to swallow his embarrassment as they all got into the car and Leo challenged Raph for the driver seat.

"I simply cannot believe _you_ got arrested. I don't know how I'll ever believe it! Heck, Mikey too! But I understand _why_ now," Donnie said out loud like he was processing things in that Donnie-way he did everything else. Mikey grinned at him from where they sat in the back.

"Well there wasn't much choice," Leo defended himself as Raph grinned wolfishly, "Keep it up, Raph and see if I let you go work on bikes with Casey ever again."

Raph immediately frowned as Donnie and Mikey laughed in the background and finally Leo felt a little control of the situation until, "Ya realize that _I've_ never even been arrested before right? Ya got arrested before _me_ ya goody-two-shoes!"

And Donnie couldn't help but laugh a little louder and Mikey was decent enough to try to hide his laughter. Leo blanched and then blushed furiously, glaring at Raph, "Just let it _go_ already! There was nothing I could do!"

"And it was because of the _Purple Dragons_ ," Raph ignored and kept teasing, an amused smirk on his face, "Ya take after me too much, Fearless! What's that about not startin' any fights?" Raph was having too much fun with this.

Leo groaned and simply ignored Raphael as well as his traitorous laughing younger brothers. He gripped the steering wheel and remembered to drive to Petco to get his own car. He turned a corner and Raph snickered, "Careful Fearless, yer goin' a _couple miles_ over tha speed limit...don't wanna get _arrested_ for speedin'."

Mikey and Donnie roared in laughter at Raphael while Leo whirled his head and growled at Raph, feeling his whole face turn red, "Shut up, Raph! Just shut up!" He sounded more his age than he ever did right now

"Raph, let up!" Donnie laughed as he started calming down," Quit teasing Leo."

And Leo was grateful, thinking it was over until Raph spoke again, "Fine...but just wait until I tell Casey!"

"Oh, heavens, _no_!" Leo shouted and his brothers all started laughing again. Leo looked at them with a glare but then his gaze softened when he saw just how happy and amused they were in the moment. They haven't laughed like this since before their Father died.

This made taking the teases a lot better. He'd do just about _anything_ for his brothers, laws be damned. And to his brothers, that made him pretty damn heroic.

* * *

 **How was it? It's been awhile since I wrote in third person point of view, which is exactly why I wanted to challenge myself and try writing a little different this time! It was absolutely hilarious that Leo and Mikey were the first ones in the family to get arrested and not Raph!**

 **I can't wait to read your thoughts and comments! STAY AWESOME! :D**


End file.
